


Common Practice

by Benedicthiddleston



Category: Tangled (2010)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Post-Movie, Romance, Strength, power, tradition
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-01
Updated: 2013-08-01
Packaged: 2017-12-22 03:10:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/908203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Benedicthiddleston/pseuds/Benedicthiddleston
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who said Rapunzel doesn't get a few princes in her ball room from daddy before she demands they all go home?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Common Practice

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to ff.net on 12/17/2010 - transferring all worthy fanfics to A03/deleting ff.net account. 
> 
> Unbetaed. I OWN NOTHING!!!!!!
> 
> One-shot.

A year after Princess Rapunzel, as her name stayed, was returned to her rightful spot as Princess in her kingdom of Corona, her father, the King, decided to host a grand ball. It would be a festive time, he was hoping, for his daughter, so that she may meet other eligible individuals of royal blood that may one day, hopefully, be a suitor. It did go to say, in a large way, that he was not very approving of Eugene Fitzherbert, commoner and wanna-be criminal.

In almost Cinderella fashion, apart from simple townspeople being the guests, Princes from surrounding Kingdoms and countries started showing up to the castle, greeting the Princess and promising a dance. The ball was in two days, and Rapunzel was finding it a bother. Her father had all but decided she would marry royal blood - and not the one she loved.

Eugene was amused by her father's unspoken commands and kept to himself, apart from spending as much time with Rapunzel as she could get away from the mess of her palace life: greeting Princes, attending to her lessons with Madame Harriet, and meal times with her parents.

"He really doesn't get it, does he?" Rapunzel walked alongside Eugene in the garden at a slow pace, hoping to make it last as long as possible. Another prince was showing up soon. That would make ten, and three more were due the next day. Any late comers would overwhelm her, at the least!

"Have you talked to your mother?" Eugene wasn't sure how to help her. He had no say in what the King said or did, and he certainly had no sway. He was scared of Rapunzel's father - as it was, it was a fine line just hoping to love his daughter, with such careful, watchful eyes. The servants were like hawks - scary, finical hawks.

Rapunzel sighed, clutching his arm tightly in her grasp. "I don't know how to broach the subject with her. I think I'll just wade through the mess and hope I come out pleasing my father."

Eugene chuckled. "He won't be happy unless you marry one of those boys inside those stone walls." He gestured toward the castle behind them. They both knew what he said was true.

"But I love you." She stopped them in their tracks. "And I must convince my father that you are the one for me. Isn't that enough, to love someone, no matter of position or royalty?"

He patted her arm. "You have to tell him that then. See? Telling me is easy." He gave her a smile, letting her know he was on the same page. "Shouldn't be too hard telling him."

She kissed him, thanking him. But she had no idea on how to tell her father that she was marrying Eugene one day - not someone else.

* * *

The King nodded as a servant bowed, scurrying out of the room toward the Great Hall, a banner of gold and purple in their arms. The Great Hall was being beautifully transformed for the ball that evening. Purple and gold, with a few splashes of red, were placed on banners, the napkins, on the pillars - all in honor of his beautiful, smart, lovely daughter Princess Rapunzel. He wanted her to find the right man - of royal blood. Thirteen Princes had arrived, with the hope of one more to show before that night. Overall, the King was happy with the results. His daughter was BOUND to find someone other than the commoner, Eugene Fitzherbert, as he was partial to being called those days.

"Darling," a sweet voice called to him. He turned to find his wife gliding towards him. She reached him as he held out his arm and she kissed him on his cheek. "Things going well?"

Another servant appeared, dropping to one knee, the purple flag with the golden sun in the middle laid out. He nodded, smiling. The sun had been their kingdom's symbol for as long as he could remember. Before he was even born as a Prince. The sun had always been there. And it was spectacular and worthy of its priority in that kingdom, their kingdom.

"Very well. Our daughter looking lovely already?" He knew that after Rapunzel's lessons, she was going to get all dressed up, beautiful and stunning for all of the Princes to bow to and to marvel at. She had to make an impression - and it needed to last for one of them.

"Yes. But honey… are you sure you want this for our daughter?" She gave him a serious look. Their story was a much different one than what the King wanted for his one and only daughter.

He gave her a confused look. "Of course I want this for her. Don't you?"

She shrugged. "It's just… why do this for her when it is very obvious she doesn't want it? She has Eugene. She-" His scowl stopped her in her train of thought.

"No commoner is marrying my daughter. No."

The Queen sighed. "If that is what you want, my dear. Just remember where _we_ came from…" she ended the conversation, drifting off to the kitchen to observe the cooks and the meal that was coming along.

The King went back to the servants appearing before him with decorations and ideas, of statuses on the Princes and still the daily rule of his kingdom - the citizens, the trade, the world around him. But he knew that he might be wrong in forcing his daughter to find someone this way… after all, he had found his dear wife as a servant to a Lord that had visited when he was only nine. Was this not the same situation?

* * *

"History," Madame Harriet said, switching the subject that they were studying. Rapunzel put her math book on the book shelf and grabbed the history book with names and dates and facts of the past inside. She set the book on the desk and flipped open to the section on royal families. Smiling up at her were, coincidentally, her parents and her grandparents.

"Lineage of your family."

Rapunzel looked and found that her father came from a royal line. And her mother… stopped at her mother. "Why does my mother not have any parents?" She looked up, a puzzled look on her face.

Madame Harriet contemplated and said, "Your mother was, I believe, a maid for a Lord. At age nine, your father met her when that Lord visited. He married her at age eighteen and they have been ruling this kingdom since about age twenty five. They are a strong pair. Ruled this kingdom for many years, and enjoying it so very much."

Rapunzel found the story intriguing. But disheartening. Her father wanted her to marry a Prince… but not Eugene.

* * *

Pascal scurried along the wall, trying to keep up with Eugene's pace. He squeaked, trying to get Eugene to slow down. What use was him, a chameleon, little to the man who was a little nervous, and a little… scared?

Eugene skidded to a stop, looking over at Pascal. "What?"

He stopped himself, gulping. He pointed his tale back at the castle. Dark was descending. The ball was about to start.

"Look, I don't belong here. I'm going; I just… maybe this wasn't for me." Doubts had crept in. Seeing all the princes were a little disturbing. They were all here to steal Rapunzel. But he knew Rapunzel didn't want them - she wanted him. But he was a commoner - a thief and a criminal. If it weren't for the King's, albeit strained, graces, the moment he did one wrong thing, those gallows would be his last stop.

Pascal frowned and turned blue. He didn't know how to help the situation. Up in Rapunzel's room, she was finishing her lessons and getting dressed. He'd wanted to escape. So Eugene it was. Now Eugene seemed in a depressed mood.

Eugene was on his knees instantly. "Buddy, I'm pretty much a nobody when it comes to this place. I just brought her home to her family - that was about it. She loves me and I won't live without her. But she's royalty."

Pascal sighed and turned back to green. Then he smiled and pointed back at the castle.

_Oh, come on, frog. We have to go over this ten seconds later?_ Eugene sighed, put the frog-chameleon- on his shoulder and walked back towards the castle. The ball was about to start…

* * *

The gold folds within the pink shimmered in the light. Rapunzel was standing as still as she could as her seamstress tightened the strings on the back of the dress. It was all the fashion to wear a corset and look as slim as possible. Rapunzel was very keen to simple dresses and breathable clothes. Unfortunately, it was an important night and she had to look her best.

"You look amazing, your highness." A servant had entered, a platter that held a card in her hand. She offered it, smiling as Rapunzel just nodded, taking the card. The seamstress stepped back, scrutinizing her job.

Rapunzel gulped at her reflection, holding onto the card. Pink adorned her full skirt and the sleeves reaching to her elbows. The neckline was gold, with a splash of lavender. She was beautiful and pretty and everything she sometimes wondered if she needed to be. Her short, brown hair was combed to the best it could be, a gold headband in. Her feet were fitted with light pink dancing slippers - comfortable, to say the least. She preferred bare feet, but it was not fit for a royal Ball.

She finally glanced at the card and all it said was, "Waiting for the clock to strike midnight. Can I have this first dance? - Flynn Rider" She laughed. He was a mystery, but a pleasure all at the same time.

"Am I done?" she asked her seamstress, biting her lower lip. She had a ball to attend.

The seamstress narrowed her eyes, a finally check. "Okay, go out there and please those men." Two smiles were given as Rapunzel lifted her skirts and headed for the door. Pascal appeared as she stepped into the hallway, his own smile large.

"Hey, Pascal. Ready?"

He nodded and scurried with her as she walked down the hall. She materialized at the stairs, where her so-called knight in, oddly enough, no shining armor, stood, arms crossed, waiting.

"Hmm. A princess in pink. Figures," he said, holding out a hand for her as she took to the stairs.

She didn't say much as she took his offered hand and kissed his cheek. But then she did speak. "Does my father know Flynn Rider is back in the palace?"

He looked shocked, but he was playing it well. "Hmm. Well, let's just say that slipped my mind when I saw him last. What doesn't know doesn't hurt him." Eugene was dressed in black, ready to escort the fair, young lady to her Ball. Of course, the mess of Princes ready to fall in line behind them was a little disgruntling.

They got to the bottom of the stairs and the doors opened by two servants. The Great Hall was already buzzing with a few select common folk, a few Lords and Dukes from other countries, a few rulers from those that were ahead of the Princes, and of course, sitting on the thrones at the opposite end of the room were the Queen and King of Corona. A herald announced Princess Rapunzel and Eugene, every eye turning towards the Princess and her escort.

"Oh, hey, look at that," Rapunzel whispered as they floated on into the room. "Daddy does _not_ look happy."

Eugene gulped. He was going to have to behave or he knew what could happen.

The King just raised an eyebrow, but let it go. His daughter knew the request. Dance with each eligible prince in the room and get a feel for them. One of them would strike her, he could only rejoice. Eugene was just a comfort - he would just have to move aside.

Behind the Princess and Eugene walked in the thirteen Princes: Prince Timothy, Prince Jacob, Prince Aaron, Prince Peter, Prince Nathan, Prince Stephan, Prince Ethan, Prince Samuel, Prince David, Prince Jeremiah, Prince Matthew, Prince Roman, and finally Prince Bartholomew. They all bowed before the Princess, greeting her each in turn as she acknowledged them all. Eugene sadly stepped aside, knowing he would get his chance to dance with her - even if Flynn Rider would not get the first dance.

Music started up and the last Prince, a Prince David, kissed her hand and asked for her first dance. She smiled, feeling bashful. She looked over to find Eugene in amongst the individuals at the side. He knew his turn when he saw it. She sighed and nodded, letting Prince David take her hand and guide her into the dance. It was going to be a long night.

* * *

She had danced thoroughly with all thirteen Princes. She had even eaten a few bites of the wonderful food the cooks had sweated over. But as she stepped away from the last Prince, Prince Bartholomew, she looked for Eugene. She had hardly seen him all night.

Pascal hurried over, hugging her skirt. She looked down, smiling. "Where's Eugene, Pascal?"

He pointed toward the garden and she knew he had not cared for the festivities. Neither had she. She really had not enjoyed herself. She needed her true love. And that was Eugene.

She passed a few individuals, smiling and nodding at them, but she didn't stop to talk. She slipped out a side door and breathed in the fresh, somewhat cool air, basking in the moon light. She walked aimlessly, but determined to find Eugene. Pascal was still beside her, his feet barely heard.

"Eugene?" she called.

Eugene sat near the fountain, trying to keep the thoughts at bay. He knew her heart, but where did his lie? He was a mess. After a year, he didn't know his place. He was in the in-between. And it was a little depressing.

"Eugene?" He heard his name, and knew she was looking for him. He sat up from his slouch and answered her call.

"Over here, Brownie." He was accustomed to calling her that.

She appeared past the hedge and her smile just bloomed. "There you are."

"Just thinking." He patted the spot beside him, but she held out her hand.

"I want a dance."

He grinned. But it was a sad grin, and they both knew it. "I'm not cut out for this."

She frowned. "You know I'm not going to take any of their hands. I danced with all thirteen of them. They all are nice, but not worth my time or are my type."

He wasn't reassured. "You need someone of royal blood. Not me. Remember? I'm a thief, a criminal. I live on the outside. And looking in isn't easy."

She finally sat beside him and just took his hand. She whispered, "It's not easy being a new comer. Remember? I lived eighteen years in a tower. I didn't know another human besides Gothel. But then you stepped into my life. And you brought me back to the world I do belong in. But should I be here? I don't know. I just want to be with you. If that means running off into the world with you, let's go. I can't lose you."

He knew her heart. But where did his stand?

"Today I learned my mother, the Queen - _my_ mother - was a maid. She wasn't even a maiden or a daughter to a Lord. She was _the maid_ to a Lord. My father loved her from age nine. They got married and have been ruling since age twenty five. Yet my father won't let me marry you. He doesn't even want me to be with you. I don't understand his urge for me to be married to royalty. He didn't marry royalty. And he knows I love you. He doesn't know I know that, though…"

Eugene heard her words and he knew the deciding factor in her father's choice. He was scared. And Eugene knew where his heart stood now.

"Rapunzel." He took her hands, eyes shining. "Tell him everything you just told me. Tell him you know about him and your mother. Tell him everything."

Rapunzel looked startled. "Tell _him_ , my father, the KING of Corona?"

"Yes."

She slowly shook her head. "I-I-I can't."

"But you can. Who has enough courage to stand up to Gothel? Your father isn't going to be kicking you out."

She laughed. She got up, dragging him up off the fountain. "You owe me a dance."

* * *

The night had lasted a long time. Rapunzel giggled as Eugene twirled her out and back in. The music ended and she breathed out, laughing and smiling. She had gotten in two dances and she had promised herself to greet each of the Princes once more and then leave with Eugene. They needed to know her heart was _taken_.

"Go on," he urged her, winking. He knew where she stood. She needed to do this.

She first came to Prince Stephan, holding out her hand. He kissed it, asking, and "My lady. A pleasure. You are so very beautiful." He was trying to sweeten her up. She smiled sweetly.

"Thank you ever much for coming, Prince Stephan. But my heart is taken with another man. You are welcome to stay as long as you wish. And a safe journey home." His face fell, but he nodded, stepping aside.

She proceeded to the next Prince, Prince Aaron, and essentially told him the same thing. She went down the list, and was down to the last one, each Prince past with a frown and a sad look. All of them wanted her. She was beautiful. And gracious. Charming. Wonderful. Everything they wanted.

The last prince, which everyone, even the King at a perk that she was choosing, was assuming was her choice, was Prince Matthew. She smiled as him, holding out her hand. His kissed it, just like all the others.

"My Princess. You are the vine that grows many grapes, I'm sure." His words slid past her like water. She didn't care.

"Thank you for coming, Prince Matthew. You are welcome to stay as long as you like, but my heart is with another." The second his face fell, the whole room gasped.

Eugene leaned against a pillar at the side, eyes shining, look impassable. No one would know he really was her number one. And no one was stealing her from him.

"But, Princess. I am the last Prince. There is no one else." He looked taken back. Shocked, belittled. Saddened.

She gently put her hand on his shoulder. "My heart is with a commoner, someone who risked his life, even gave up his life for mine."

The Prince frowned. "He is… gone?"

"Certainly not. Eugene?" She called to him, beckoning him over. Eugene shrugged and came to her, her hand outstretched. He took it and she looped an arm around his waist. "He is the love of my life. You came because of my father. But my heart is with another. Your visit has been enjoyed, though."

His face was aghast. "A COMMONER?"

The King stood from his throne, Prince Matthew's voice much louder and echoing. "Rapunzel."

Rapunzel turned toward her father, one hand firmly in clutched in Eugene's. "Yes, father?"

"This is not the reception I expected from you." She heard the fine line she walked. She was disappointing him - making him angry. But she knew her heart.

"I choose Eugene." And with that, and a bit too much flourish, she suspected, she turned, taking Eugene along with her towards the closed doors.

" _Rapunzel!_ "

She stopped and knew it was her time to speak what she had learned. She turned again, facing her father. "It wouldn't be love if I married any one of them. I know the one I want, the one I love. His name is Eugene Fitzherbert. He is the love of my life. Isn't it true father, that my mother, the Queen, was a maid when you met her? That to marry her, you had to convince your father to let you marry her? Why must I marry someone that I don't love just for order?"

Her father stopped in his tracks. He had not known she knew that story. He didn't realize she was that strong willed either. "How dare you pull that on me."

The Queen stood.

"I will run away. I will run away with him if I must. But you can't stop true love. You can't, can you?" She felt defiant. And heartbroken. All the emotions she hated and loved at the same time.

Eugene stepped forward. He dropped to one knee. "Your majesty."

The Queen walked to her husband's side, taking his arm in hers. "I think Rapunzel knows her heart, dear. Mr. Fitzherbert, you are free to love my daughter as you wish. You are also free to marry her."

An audible gasp went through the crowd. The King looked over at his wife and saw the love he had seen that first day so many years ago. And he knew she was right. That Eugene had every right to marry and love Rapunzel - and Rapunzel could do the same.

He cleared his throat. "My wife speaks truth. This foolery will end now. Everyone to their bed chambers."

Rapunzel put a hand on Eugene's shoulder as the Princes filed out of the Great Hall. Others were behind them, muttering things.

The Queen took her husband's hand and walked with him to a side door that would lead them to their room. They both looked back at their daughter as she visibly cried on Eugene's shoulder, hugging him. They were very much alive.

Eugene had stood, embracing her. "I love you."

"And I love you," she whispered, feeling tears. They were common now. These tears. Tears of emotion.

There didn't have to be anymore words. They were free to marry whoever. And they were going to marry each other - when the right time came.

Yes, it wasn't easy standing before her father, defiant and steadfast. But a true heart wins every time. The consequences be damned.

The heart knows what the heart wants...


End file.
